


Knight Sully's Sullen Night

by bonerofvoid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: A request by Anonymous. Prompt: "Sully finding an alternative use for her lance and getting frisky with it."





	Knight Sully's Sullen Night

Clad only in a tight shirt and underwear, Sully groaned in frustration as she turned over in her bedroll. It had been a busy day for the Shepherds, with a long protracted battle early on and far more walking than even Sully’s physique would’ve liked afterwards. She’d been looking forward to getting some good sleep once nightfall hit but damn it all if she wasn’t having a hell of a time actually getting to sleep in the first place.

The redheaded warrior knew what the issue was of course. She hadn’t gotten off in weeks. And Sully’s libido was the hungry kind that meant that her lack of action was getting to her hard. She knew that if she didn’t take care of herself soon she’d end up jumping the first person she ran into at morning exercises. Which wouldn’t have been a great move if they happened to be one half of one of the many new married couples among the group.

In the end that was the problem, Sully thought to herself as she sat up and looked around her darkened tent. The more couples that cropped up the harder and harder time she was having finding fuckbuddies. While she was having fun with whoever she wanted everyone else seemed to be more interested in settling down and she suddenly found herself one of the few single people left.

Her hand moved into her panties as she continued pondering her predicament, initially to scratch an itch but her hand continued to idle there afterwards. Sully lost herself thinking about who she’d end up banging if she really did do something so toward to the first person she saw that morning.

It most likely would’ve been Chrom, she considered. Despite Sully’s attraction to her leader the two never slept together while she had the chance. Sully’s fingers began to rub up against her pussy softly as she thought over what a tragedy that was. If the rugged prince’s strength on the battlefield was any indication he surely would’ve been one of the few men who could keep up with her stamina in the bedroom. A shame she couldn’t have gotten to him at least once before he wedded Sumia.

And there was another thought. Sumia. Her and Sully had become surprisingly good friends over the course of the Shepherd’s campaign. The pegasus knight always seemed a little…fragile however, which stopped Sully from ever making a move on her either. Damn would she have liked to bed her, though. Sully thought about the two of them together and how they would’ve looked. Sumia’s feminine beauty contrasted with Sully’s more grizzled physique, the feel of her best friend’s soft marshmallow tits in her strong hands.

Suddenly the cavalier stood up from her sleeping position, withdrawing her hand covered in her juices from her underwear. She knew what she needed to do to get herself off. Sully had only done it once or twice and afterwards she always felt silly but that saying about desperate times was especially true for a horny unsatisfied woman like her. She always slept with a weapon nearby but her sword wouldn’t do for what she needed tonight.

Sully gingerly reached into her weapon bag, worried about making too much noise with the clattering of various metal weaponry against each. Eventually she pulled out her newest lance, a beautiful unblemished spear with a steel haft. Her lustful state wanted her to get back to her fantasies as soon as she could, so once the lance was free from the others she pulled down her panties with one hand and pressed the cool haft of her spear up against her cunt, giving her something hard and maneuverable to grind herself on.

Now where was she? Sully had to think for a moment with the fresh delicious sensation of the spear distracting her. That’s right, she had been thinking about Sumia. And before that, Chrom. And then those two thoughts collided in the butch woman’s horny state of mind. Sleeping with both of them at once truly would’ve been the best of both worlds, the epitome of manliness and womanhood in one perfectly sexy package of a couple. She could picture it so easily as she pulled the spear’s shaft up and down, her wet quim covering the weapon handle as she did so. In her mind she wasn’t holding a weapon, she was stroking the huge cock she assumed Chrom must have. Sumia joined in with her, the two of them sharing in the warmth of the prince. Meanwhile Chrom would take advantage of their closeness and grope both of his lover’s asses, enjoying both Sully’s toned athletic body and Sumia’s gentler curves.

Sully sped up her assisted masturbation, spreading her knees slightly to better get the shaft up against every inch of her exposed pussy. Her clit in particular was going wild with the friction being pressed up against it. She moaned under her breath, careful not to wake up anyone in other nearby tents. In her fantasy now the trio had gotten further along; Chrom’s cock slowly penetrated her ass from below her while Sumia’s tongue danced along Sully’s pussy lips. A pair of rough hands would tease and massage at her breasts while the pegasus rider’s tongue found passage into her inner folds, eagerly tasting at Sully’s cunt.

After a few moments the imaginary Sumia withdrew to give her husband the opportunity to start thrusting into the redhead’s asshole. Sumia slid up her friend’s body and kissed her with one hand against her head while the other continued fingering Sully’s wet snatch. Chrom placed his hands on Sully’s hips and began vigorously pistoning into her backdoor, giving her that rough treatment she knew she could take. In real life Sully couldn’t continue to keep quiet, letting out a few groans and ‘oh fuck’s as the continued grinding of the steel against her cunt felt too good to describe. She licked at her lips and roughly grasped one of her breasts, imagining it was Chrom’s hand.

As her imagination went on, so too did her actual peak towards orgasm. The thoughts of being sandwiched between those two lovers and taking in all of Chrom into her ass combined with the sensations she was giving herself was finally getting Sully close to what she’d been missing the past few weeks. The redhead came violently against her spear, coating the haft in even more of her fluids as she thought of Chrom’s balls shooting load after load into her bowels, with his wife Sumia looking on with both delight and her own lust.

Sully somehow managed to not drop the weapon as she stood there in the post-orgasmic wake, sighing deeply to collect her breath. Once she’d truly finished and pulled her panties back on she put the spear down on the floor, next to the weapon bag. She wouldn’t want her whole arsenal to smell so lewdly by morning and after the rough way she treated it she worried she might need to inspect it the next day to make sure it wasn’t any closer to breaking.

With her weapon secure and her libido finally put in check for the time being she laid back down, ready to get some sleep. She smirked to herself as she’d realized her lust-filled state had hit upon the perfect solution to her problems with being single; start seducing couples and rock two people’s worlds at once. At that point it was a miracle she got _any_ sleep with the thoughts of actually putting that plan into action on Chrom and Sumia the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
